Marvel Cinematic Universe (Avatar Beta)
This is my rendition of the MCU. 'Nuff said Phase 1 * Iron Man: Same as the canon MCU. * Incredible Hulk: Same as in canon, except Rick Jones is a supporting cast member, and there is a post-credits scene where Samuel Sterns fully mutates into the Leader. * Thor: This film is a complete overhaul, as it features Donald Blake, a male nurse with a crippled leg and an obsession with Norse mythology, ultimately getting fired by his pompous superior, Dr. Stephen Strange. Fate takes a turn when he joins his collage girlfriend, astrophysicist Jane Foster, on a trip to Norway to study the bizarre weather patterns that have occurred there over the past two months. These patterns are being caused by the mystical recreation of Asgard and the resurrection of the beings who live there. One such being, Amora the Enchantress, is greeted upon revival by someone hidden in shadow who wears a horned helmet. He tells her that "he" is drawing closer to "it" and they must hurry if they intend to take the Nine Realms before the "All-Father" revives. Amora travels to Earth ("Midgard") and creates a race of stone creatures with her power. She instructs one called "Korg" to kill anyone within reach of "it" and return to her with the "prize". Meanwhile, Jane's team uncovers a mountain cave with runes on the wall that translate into a new variation of the Ragnarok myth where Thor is featured more heavily. Donald touches the wall and it gives way, revealing a hidden chamber where an ancient hammer rests on a crumbling stone pedestal. Donald is drawn to the hammer, but before he can touch it, Korg and the rock creatures attack. Most of Jane's team is killed and she and Donald are trapped until he ends up grabbing the hammer to stop Korg from getting it. This transforms him into Thor and he easily dispatches the rock creatures before escaping with Jane. Back in New York, Thor changes back into Donald and is surprised to find the hammer is now a cane. He and Jane begin a study of what Thor refers to as Mjolnir while Donald reveals that he now comprehends runes and begins to dream of Asgard and Thor's exploits, most of which are only loosely referenced in Norse Mythology. We see glimpses of the Warriors Three, Sif, Valkyrie, and the other eight realms during all this, as well. ** The shadowy horned figure berates Amora for her failure back in Asgard and she replies that she will try again. The figure says that they must now wait for the right opportunity. We cut to Donald, who pretty much mastered the power of Thor and decides to use it against the Wrecking Crew, a gang of criminals attacking the hospital where he used to work on behalf of a client whom Stephen Strange callously dismissed because the man's check cleared too late, resulting in the death of the man's wife. Donald transforms and makes short work of them, though he gets a little too much enjoyment out of beating them and the hammer becomes a bit heavier because of this, though he pays it no mind. We next see a montage of Thor fighting various crimes and enemies throughout the world, like Hydra and A.I.M. Jane monitors his progress and disdainfully notes how arrogant he's slowly becoming in both his identities. At a dinner to celebrate Donald successfully becoming a doctor {having been working on it since before the film began} an argument breaks out when he first coldly dismisses news of Stephen being in a car accident, then rather aggressively tries to renew their past relationship. Jane storms out, unaware that they are being watched by a disguised Amora. The Enchantress appears to the Wrecking Crew, now joined by "Crusher" Creel, in prison and grants them superhuman power in exchange for their servitude. Donald confronts them as Thor, but is angry and reckless, showing little concern for civilians and causing widespread damage to the city. This causes his power to fail him as the Wrecking Crew gains the advantage, culminating in Creel absorbing the properties of Mjolnir and using them to beat a fully depowered Donald to near death. ** Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. arrive on the scene just as Amora callously strips the Wrecking Crew of their power. The only exception is Creel, who escapes with her to parts unknown to join her in searching for what she claims is "the ultimate prize." Jane arrives on the scene just as Donald is taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody and Mjolnir is left in the middle of the city, unable to be moved by anyone. Donald is placed in a holding facility and shown visions of how Mjolnir ended up on Earth in the first place. It's revealed that the original Thor, a red headed and bearded warrior as depicted in Norse mythology, became as arrogant and reckless as Donald has been and not only started a massive war across the nine realms, but killed his half-brother Balder. Odin, Thor's own father, was forced to destroy him and send Mjolnir far away. The All-father's last words proclaim that whoever next holds the hammer, if they be worthy, will inherit Thor's power. ** Back in the present, Amora and the Absorbing Man have returned back to the mountain range where Mjolnir was first dicovered and and are nearly leveling it with their search. Amora casually mentions that she will use this power to overthrow her mysterious ally and rule the Nine Realms herself. Absorbing Man responds by hitting on her, only to be shot down. All of this ends up being watched by a rather mysterious crow. ** People are still trying to lift Mjolnir while Jane tries desperately to track down Amora using a program she developed to keep track of the hammer, noting that the Enchantress' armor seems made of the same material. She comes close when an onlooker accidentally breaks her phone. While chewing him out, she throws up her hands in exasperation and causes Mjolnir to fly into her grip. This changes her into a female version of Thor. ** Donald encounters a very mysterious S.H.I.E.L.D.agent who seems to know a little bit too much about him and the hammer. The two talk about the power of Thor and what it really means to be worthy of it. The mysterious agent also displays a bit of magic when he sends an image of Jane fighting as Thor directly into Donald's mind. When asked what it was, the agent simply calls it "a possible outcome." ** Category:Marvel Cinematic Universes Category:Realities